I Love You
by nattiebroskette
Summary: Will Seth Rollins be able to admit his feelings for his assistant and girlfriend, Camille Jones? Read to find out! (A spin-off oneshot to Shielded and Invulnerable, but can be read as a standalone.)


**I own nothing to do with WWE or anything recognizable. I only own my OC's and this story. This is a spin-off oneshot to my stories** _Shielded_ **and** _Invulnerable,_ **but it can be read as a standalone. Enjoy!**

#*#*#*#*#

"Sweetheart, have you seen my gloves?" Seth Rollins asked his assistant and girlfriend, Camille Jones. She emerged from the bathroom and took a quick peek in his gear bag. Sure enough, the gloves were buried at the bottom and she easily found them. She handed them to her boss and he gave her a sheepish look in response. He leaned down to kiss her cheek and it made her blush.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Seth told her. "Colby, we're at work. We're supposed to act professional here even though people do know about us. You can be as affectionate as you want off the clock, but please, not here." Camille told him. "I'm sorry, Cami. It's just hard for me to not show just how much I care for you when I lo-, like you so much." he responded.

"I know, but I promise I'll make it up to you later. Now hurry up and get ready before you're late for your match." Camille said. "Yes, ma'am." Seth responded with a cheeky grin before going into the bathroom to change into his ring gear.

He emerged ten minutes later and winked at Camille as he left for his match. She smiled and shook her head in response. He could be such a goofball at times and she couldn't believe he was actually with her.

#*#*#*#*#

The two had been dating for a few months now. Camille had developed a huge crush on her boss since the moment they met several months prior, but she had thought there was no way he would ever be interested in someone like her. She was only 5' 5" tall and she had more curves on her body than most women. Camille was nowhere near as skinny as the women Seth worked with, but it wasn't like she was out of shape either. But he seemed to enjoy her body though, despite the fact they hadn't made love yet. He wanted to take things slow and she completely understood.

#*#*#*#*#

Seth hadn't been in a relationship in almost three years now. Not since he'd caught his ex-fiancee in bed with another man. Ever since then, he'd remained single and mostly detached from women. Until Camille that is. There was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on that made him sit up and take immediate notice of her. Of course, given how his relationship ended, it had taken him a while to finally ask her out. It took a pep talk from his best friend, Sarah, to eventually convince him to go for it. He was so grateful for her advice because he'd never been so happy before in his life.

In fact, Seth was already deeply in love with Camille. He was just having a hard time actually telling her. He had come so close so many times, like earlier for instance, but he had stopped short every single time. It was starting to frustrate him because all he wanted to do was admit his love for her and make her fully his. That was all easier said than done though.

Easier said than done.

#*#*#*#*#

Seth came back to his locker room and he took a quick shower. He came out after getting dressed and pulling his hair up into a bun at the nape of his neck. Camille packed his dirty gear away and he picked his gear bag up so they could leave the arena.

They were almost to the hotel when Seth said "I have a surprise for you, sweetheart." "Really?" Camille asked with a smile. "Uh-huh. And I hope you like it." he told her. She reached over to give his hand a reassuring squeeze and said "I'm sure I will."

He brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss as they pulled up to the hotel. The couple got out of the car and headed up to their room.

#*#*#*#*#

Seth unlocked the room door and he ushered his girlfriend inside. Camille took one look at the scene before her and she couldn't help but gasp.

There was a quilt laying in the floor and several fluffy pillows were strewn about on the blanket for comfort. There was an actual picnic basket sitting on the floor and a bottle of wine was chilling beside it.

Camille turned around to face her boyfriend. There was a nervous look on his face, but he didn't need to worry. It was obvious he had to have put a lot of thought into this evening and it meant the world to her.

"I love it, Colby! Thank you so much." Camille said with a huge smile on her face. A look of relief crossed his face and he said "You're welcome, Cami. Now let's get comfortable and eat. I'm starving."

The couple sat down and got comfy before beginning to eat.

#*#*#*#*#

After their yummy meal was over and the remnants had been cleared away, Seth and Camille cuddled together on the quilt. Her head was resting on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her body. Her hand reached up and removed the hair tie from his bun and she began to play with his soft, dark hair. He sighed in contentment and began to relax.

 _'Now if only I could just man up and tell her how I feel. I love her so much, it isn't funny. But for whatever reason, I can't get the words out. How much longer is she going to put up with me holding back before she gives up? I know she cares about me, and I know she isn't like my ex, but it's still hard. I just hope that she sticks around and gives me a chance. I don't know what I'd do without her. She's everything to me. Absolutely everything.'_ Seth thought as he let the feeling of her playing with his hair completely relax him.

"Cami, are you happy?" Seth asked suddenly. "What do you mean?" Camille asked in response. "I mean, are you happy with me, even though we haven't taken the next step?" he responded.

She sat up and replied "Of course I am. How could you even ask me that? I understand that you've had to take things slow and I don't have a problem with that. I care about you so much that I would take it as slow as you need to. I'm here and I won't go anywhere unless you want me to."

For whatever reason, her words broke a dam of emotion inside him. Every reason he had to hold back went away and faded to the background. Now there was no reason for him to stay silent about his feelings anymore.

"I love you, Camille." Seth said quietly. "You what?" Camille whispered in disbelief as her heart began to race. She couldn't believe what he had just said. It didn't seem real and she just had to hear him say it again.

"I'm in love with you, Camille. I've never felt this strongly about anyone before. Ever. You're everything to me. I love you so much. Please tell me you feel the same. Tell me that I'm not crazy for feeling this way." Seth told her. "You're not crazy. I love you too, Colby. So much." Camille responded.

#*#*#*#*#

Seth smiled and pulled her on top of him. He leaned up so that he could capture her lips with his in a passionate kiss. His hand grasped a handful of her long blonde hair as his other hand trailed down her luscious body. Her hands grasped his shirt and her hips ground against his. He groaned and finally broke the kiss. They lay there for a few moments just trying to catch their breath.

"Please tell me we're not stopping.." Camille said breathlessly. "No way, sweetheart. I'm only getting started." Seth told her. He then flipped their positions so that she was on her back and he was hovering over her.

Seth began unbuttoning her blouse and he pulled it off when it was. Camille reached up and pulled his shirt up and over his head. He leaned down and recaptured her lips as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Seth slowly peeled it from her body, all the while never breaking the kiss.

Her hands wandered down to his belt and she unbuckled it. Seth broke the kiss again to feather kisses along her jaw, down to her neck. Camille moaned as he easily found her weak spot. He worked it over fervently and her hands came up to grasp his hair.

Seth moved on from her neck to her breasts. His tongue swirled around her nipple before taking it into his mouth. He scraped his teeth against the tender flesh and she groaned his name in response. His beard tickled her skin, but it also heightened her arousal for some reason. He switched to her other nipple and the pleasure already threatened to consume her. Seth definitely knew what he was doing in the bedroom.

Once her other nipple was a stiff peak as well, he trailed kisses down her abdomen. He came to a stop once he reached her waistline. Seth unfastened her pants and he moved so that he could pull them and her panties down. He tossed them aside and made quick work of shedding his own jeans. Once he was done, he raked his brown eyes over her body in appreciation.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Camille. Don't ever let anyone tell you any different." Seth told her. She blushed in response and said "Thank you." He smiled and nudged her thighs apart so that they could continue.

Seth kissed the inside of her thighs before turning his attention to her soaking wet sex. He slid two fingers inside her and groaned upon feeling just how tight she was. He began thrusting them within her at a fast and steady rhythm. His lips closed around her clit and he suckled at it. Her hands grasped his hair again and he moaned against her skin. The vibration brought her to a quick release and she cried his name out as it tore through her body.

Seth began lapping up her release and he didn't stop until he drank up every drop he possibly could. He wiped his beard before raising up to look at Camille.

Her skin was flushed from her orgasm and her chest was still heaving as she tried to catch her breath. The sight turned him on more than he thought possible and he reached back for his pants.

Seth quickly searched through his wallet for a condom, but his search came up empty. He hadn't been expecting this to happen, so he hadn't prepared, which was something he was kicking himself for right now.

"Damn it.." Seth grumbled. "What, baby?" Camille asked. "I don't have a condom. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." he replied.

She thought it over for a minute before saying "Well, I'm on birth control and it's been a while for me, so I'm clean. If you're clean too, we don't need one. I trust you, Colby." "Are you sure, sweetheart? I'm clean. I wasn't a choir boy before you came along, so I got tested when we got together, but we can wait if you want to." he asked. "I'm sure. Please make love to me, baby. I'm ready for you." she replied.

Seth tossed his wallet aside and he was hovering over her body once again. He recaptured her lips as he gently pushed inside her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she rocked her hips to his in a cue for him to continue. He broke the kiss as he began thrusting within her in slow and gentle strokes. Camille's arms went around his back as they moved together. His forehead rested on hers and he gazed into her green eyes.

All too soon it seemed, their releases rapidly approached. She didn't want it to end so soon since they'd been waiting for this moment for months. She fought her release, but he wasn't having it.

"I can feel you're right there, sweetheart. Cum for me, Camille. Don't hold back on me.." Seth told her.

"Colby!" Camille shouted as her intense orgasm washed over her. Seth lasted for a few more strokes, but she felt too good around him and he came harder than he ever had before. "Cami!" he yelled as his body shook with the force of his release. His body collapsed on top of hers and they lay there for several long moments.

#*#*#*#*#

Colby got up after recovering from his intense high and he went into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. He knelt back down and used it to clean Camille up. He tossed it aside once he was finished and picked her up.

Seth laid her on the bed and climbed in beside her. He pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"I love you, Colby." Camille said. "I love you too, Cami." Seth responded just before sleep finally consumed them.

#*#*#*#*#

 **Hope y'all enjoyed it. Thanks so much for all the support as always. :)**


End file.
